


Tea For Three

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cake, Eren Is A Messy Pup, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food as Foreplay, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Propositions, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tea, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching people was a regular pastime of yours, letting the days go by in a blur of pompous members of society, humans who were so detestable yet essential to your livelihood.</p><p>Two particular members of today's crowd caught your eye however and as it turned out, they were observing you too, on the verge of offering you the wildest night of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon_56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_56/gifts), [Kittyboo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/gifts).



> Originally posted under my other deleted account, I'm moving everything over here now, taking my works with me.
> 
> Please note - these are 100% mine from my other account, if you have read this work before, it would have been on my other username. I have not stolen this. 
> 
> Apologies for any weird symbols in the text, my phone is not the kindest for converting from one format to another...

Standing to the side, you surveyed your surroundings, the plush furnishings and table settings, customers sitting upright and correctly as they sipped their tea and delicately ate their food. Faint piano music played from hidden speakers filling the relatively small café and slightly masking the sound of cutlery. It was a high end kind of place, upmarket eatery that was frequented usually by people trying to prove how posh they were, those sorts of humans that wore their Sunday best to church every week to make themselves look good in front of the neighbours. They probably all went wine tasting too, you thought. Swirling and spitting the liquid to show how educated they could be instead of doing what god intended - downing that shit and getting slaughtered.

It amused you to watch the slice of life, see their self righteous poses and perfect manners, faces stony with an air of grandeur. What amused you even more was that you owned the place. All of these stuck up bastards had given you a large house and an even larger bank account, providing cash every single day for you to spend on frivolous things, fleeting possessions. Most of the ingredients were imported from around the world, the selection of teas reading like a who's-who of expensive beverages. You only sold cakes, no main meals, many of them assembled by your own fair hand using the finest components to create sweet treats.

Whilst the majority of the patrons made you laugh internally, two held your interest in particular. They weren't your usual paying guests, not fitting in to the upper class affair by any means. A pale man with striking raven hair sat on his chair, clothes denoting wealth in a subtle way. The other most certainly did not exude prosperity, scruffy jeans and a green top the polar opposite of his companion's outfit, the perfectly tailored black trousers and crisp, white shirt that were tight yet not obvious. It was his footwear that struck you, a pair of gleaming dark leather shoes which screamed money. The men weren't that unusual to be honest, but the way they were behaving was downright odd for this type of establishment.

The younger brunette sat sideways on the other male's lap, arm around his partner's shoulders as he kicked his feet in glee, legs swinging joyfully. Forks of cake were offered and he ate them up hungrily, being fed by the man who had a hand on his waist. Crumbs spilled down and icing was smudged on his face, bright green eyes changing between wide and closed with every mouthful. The dessert they had chosen was the dearest available, one which had thin leaves made from pure gold as decorations and a rare chocolate from Tuscany as it's base. And there the guy was, eating it like a kid would devour a cheap and sickly birthday cake.

Slits of silver landed on your (e/c) gaze and the older man smirked, head tilted slightly. It could have meant one of two things - a challenge, wordless sentence like 'so what are you going to do about it?', or perhaps it was an invitation to approach. A twitch confirmed the latter and you slowly walked over, wondering what the fuck was going on but in a curious way. They were intriguing. Tuts and grumbles came from the rest of the tables and you ignored them, making for the corner with a small smile.

"Afternoon gents." Keeping it polite, you tried to contain the myriad of questions just waiting to pour out and a hand offered you a seat which you took with thanks. Noticing the dark haired man's drink, you smelt the inimitable scent of yet again the most expensive thing from that particular menu, Da Hong Pao tea, the deep coloured oolong which cost an absolute fortune and had to be locked in a safe at all times.

"You enjoy watching us?" The voice was sugary and dangerous, words monotone yet enticing.

"It's different to what I usually see."

"I would imagine so. Is it a problem?" An older couple stood to leave from across the room, muttering about how inappropriate these people were and that they would never return again. But they would, they always did. Pretentious pricks.

"Not at all. You're paying customers with good taste."

"I notice you hold little regard for your other clientele?" Had it been that blatant? The scowl you gave to the pair who had just left? No matter. These two held your full attention.

"They're a bit too stuffy for my liking."

"Yet you still serve them? Strange. I...Eren? Come here." The mess on the young man's face must have gotten to a certain point that bordered on unacceptable and a napkin was licked slightly then dabbed at a chocolatey chin. Eren rolled his eyes and griped.

"I'm just gonna get all dirty again, it's not finished yet!" It was petulant and childish, protest met by a quiet drawl.

"Manners. That's hardly the way to behave at the table."

"Sorry Levi." He allowed the cleaning motions and you smiled. It was actually quite adorable.

"Now, where was I?" The cloth was placed carefully down and another morsel of the dessert held up and snapped at greedily. "Oh yes. We've been looking for you, (F/N)." Stiffening, your lips returned to standard, no sign of fun and you frowned. How did he know your name? The one called Levi must have read your expression again and shook his head as he continued. "Oh come now, surely you're aware of how famous you are? Out of all the places we've tried, this is the most exquisite. Isn't that right?" Looking at the man on his lap with admiration, he was graced with a fervent nod.

"So you travel the country eating cake and drinking tea?" You hadn't intended it to come out so sarcastic and regretted your tone. They made no show of being offended though and the bored purr replied.

"Pretty much. And word of your skills are legendary, (F/N). Tell me, why do you do it?" He was inspecting you closely, tempting eyes trained on yours as he sized you up mentally. A slight flicker of the grey gaze indicated physically too, your well fitting dark dress accentuating your figure beautifully.

"I enjoy the tea, not a fan of cake though."

"So you like making small pieces of heaven, but not eating them?" You shook your head at the question. "Very odd." Eren elbowed the other man, causing him to flinch and scowl at the playfully angry face.

"More."

"That's very impolite."

"More pleaaaaaaase-ah." It was like listening to a toddler about to have a tantrum, the word punctuated with a stroppy pout.

"Better. Here you go." Complying with the juvenile request, Levi filled the man's mouth again with the costly item. Eyes back on you, he smirked. "Well, I think we've found our new favourite place (F/N)."

"I'm glad you like it." Bowing your head in a humble action, you stood to leave the men to it. "I presume I'll be seeing you another time?"

"Oh yes. Without doubt. Perhaps we could share a pot of tea?"

"I would be honoured." Smiling, you bid them farewell and walked off to the back of the store as Eren was admonished for his earlier outburst, advised that it was ill mannered, especially in the company of a lady. What a strange couple, you mused. Captivating, but strange.

~~~~~~

Work was over for another day and you were in the middle of something you considered to be your second forté, closely following behind being a confectioner - drinking. In a fashion that would horrify your customers, red wine was knocked back at an alarming pace as you sat at the bar alone. You preferred it this way, a chance to unwind and enjoy some quiet time. Friends would join in too, but not straight after closing the shop, this was all about you and they knew it. Gesturing at the bartender, he topped you up with a grin, recognising the woman as a regular with a huge thirst. You didn't go for the dear stuff, sticking to regular bottles; anything more flashy would be bringing yourself to the level of those you served daily. A presence to your left appeared and you turned, met by familiar steely eyes and an attractively lazy voice. "Drinking on your own? How depressing."

"Not really, Levi. I find it relaxing." Sipping the liquid, you watched as he held up a porcelain finger for service, ordering two shorts of spirits. "Are you following me?"

"(F/N), do you want the truth or a blatant lie?" Laughing, you nodded. That in itself answered your query.

"Sorry, I don't cater for private parties after hours."

"I have a different party in mind, if you know what I mean." The person who spoke was on your right, previously unnoticed and totally different to before. There was no sign of the boyish persona, no cake crumbs around his mouth. It made you shiver.

"Eren, no need to be so fucking crude." A conversation was taking place through your body.

"Why? What's the point in being coy about it?"

"Tch. So brash."

"Well, we're not here for long, so..."

"So what? Anyone care to tell me what the fuck is going on?" You joined the discussion, annoyed that you'd been rudely forgotten.

"Apologies (F/N). Don't mind Eren. He's very impatient." Turning to Levi as he spoke, you raised an eyebrow.

"So I can see. Bit of a change in personality?" Gesturing a thumb behind you, a small huff of laughter met the question and silver flashes filled grey orbs.

"Indeed. You get used to it." All you did was nod in response, gulping back half of your wine in one go. You were slightly disgruntled at being disturbed from your serenity, however this was an interesting situation so you allowed it to play out for now. Levi continued as no more words were offered by the woman. "What my associate was trying to say in such a brazen manner is that we are very appreciative of your skills (F/N), and we would like to show you the same courtesy."

"You want to make me tea?" Scowling, you held the pale man in place and pointed with your glass. He raised a hand to hide a smile and Eren started to giggle, a demonic sound that made your skin prickle. It was like a wholly contradictory person stood to your side. Levi answered as his friend was still engulfed in evil laughter.

"No (F/N). Your prowess is in fine dining and exemplary beverages. Ours, however, is not."

"So what, then? And anyway, you paid me already. There's no need to do more than that."

"Oh but there is. The kind of treat you gave us deserves to be paid in kind, not in money." The syrupy deadpan tone was alluring but all the same you became bored very easily, signs of that distraction now shining through.

"Ok, whatever. Either tell me straight or leave me the fuck alone."

"Bit tetchy, aren't we? Long day?"

"Yes so please, get on with it." Eren leant in, breath hot on your ear, tickling at skin and you gulped at the proximity, a snarling reply given by the brunette.

"We want to fuck you." You couldn't move. Not that you were often shocked by that kind of thing, it was more the delivery, the growl vibrating through your body as a small smirk graced you from the other man. He tilted his head and you felt a strong hand on your shoulder from the younger male who still practically panted in your ear like he was a feral animal. Trapped. That's how it felt. Physically by a tightening grip and mentally by the smugness exuding from Levi. He looked like he held the fate of the whole world in his hand, a kind of man that would fuck with it just for fun, erase nations and races in a moment of impatient apathy. Conversely, the clearly unhinged human at your back was the muscle that could cause the same amount of global damage with a sweep of his powerful arm. What a combination.

Snapping out of the daydream, you tried to shake the feeling of being imprisoned and laughed once, a sarcastic sound which was joined by a shake of the head. "I'm afraid I'm not that kind of..." Staring into your wine, you smiled and cut off your own sentence. Actually, you were exactly that kind of person. In a similar fashion to your penchant for drinking alone, you found relationships got in the way of your personal space, clouded your free time and provided nothing but an annoying interference. Therefore, you sated any basic needs with fleeting liaisons. This was new though, an as yet undiscovered situation. Never before had you been propositioned by two people at the same time.

"You were saying, (F/N)?" Levi dispatched the strong liquor and held three fingers up, ordering you all another with ease.

"Nothing. So what's your game?"

"Game? I would have thought that was pretty fucking clear?"

"I see. Not just searching the country for cakes, then?"

"Up until this point, yes. But we've found you now." It made you sound like a prize at the end of a treasure hunt, pot of gold that had been sought out for some reason.

"Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Erm, no. Not really." Knocking back your shot, you pressed your lips together as the harsh sting of alcohol hit your throat.

"You're special. What you can create is more than just for fucking consumption. It's foreplay." You'd heard of people feeding each other strawberries or putting whipped cream in places it really didn't belong but this took it to a whole new level.

"Can I just get this straight in my mind?" A nod let you continue, combined with another hand gripping your waist like you were being kept in place. Eren's touch was warm and insistent and you started to give into the ridiculous moment. "You guys are turned on by my fucking baking?" Another nod but also an elaboration followed.

"I enjoyed seeing the look of ecstasy on his face when I put the fork in his beautiful fucking mouth, the way he clouded over with intense pleasure. That is hard to come by." The two men were staring into one another's eyes, enraptured by the memory of their visit to your café and the body behind you pressed in close, bulge digging into your back.

"Don't worry, we keep it separate. This guy hates all the fucking mess." Eren spoke deeply, grinning as he explained that food did not make an appearance during sex. Only before. And now you were in a strange position. Sure, these were total strangers who had pretty much travelled from god knows where to find someone who aroused them, the subject not knowing about it at the time. But now you knew and you weren't sure what to do with that information. Levi sensed your silent debate and leant forwards, pools of mercury heating you as much as the hold on your body.

"No need to be shy. We're all consenting adults. Why not let loose? Allow yourself some fun?" He made valid points and it wasn't like you were holding out for Mr Perfect or anything, your soul was also definitely not pure either. The alcohol had given you bravery and indifference but you weren't drunk, just fuzzy enough to entertain all of this. With a deep breath, you smiled. It had been a while and you were surely due a night full of physical gratification.

"Ok. Why the fuck not." The squeeze on your waist increased and Levi winked, going for his pocket but you stopped him as your heart began to skip at the prospect. "Let me get them. It's only fair. What you spent in my place would allow me to buy every fucking bottle in here."

"If the lady insists." He put his wallet away and Eren finally detached himself from you. "See you outside." They left and you settled the bill, wondering what the fuck you were getting into.

"Friends of yours?" The bartender looked over with suggestive eyes as he processed your card payment.  
"More like fans, I think."

"Hmm. Well, whatever they are, take care."

"I'll be fine, but thanks." Pressing in your pin number, you smirked. "Same time Monday?"

"You know it." Grabbing your bag, you jumped off the stool and made your way out of the quiet pub. It wasn't how you'd imagined Friday night would go.

"We're renting rooms nearby until we decide what to do. Does that suit you?" Levi sounded like he was completing a business transaction, so cool and clinical. Eren, however, stared at you with hungry green eyes, looking you up and down as he started to visualise the things he could do to your body. Nodding, you tore your gaze away and started the short journey, a man on each side like they were your bodyguards.

Their accommodation was as fancy as you had thought it would be, temporary lodgings that were fully furnished with decadent fittings. The only thing that alerted you to the non-permanent arrangement was a pair of suitcases that lay to the side. Drinks were poured and the three of you stood in the salubrious living area, sipping in silence. How did these things usually start, anyway? Leaving the choice to the ones who were in charge, you tried to keep calm, blood running with heavy pounds through your veins as adrenaline joined the party inside.

Levi placed his glass down and stepped closer. This was how it would begin, apparently. No words, just actions. Hands removed the bag from your grip and returned soon after, stroking up and down your arms as those insanely silver eyes locked onto (e/c) ones. Surprisingly gentle lips pressed against yours, delicate and almost passionate. Melting into the man, you placed your touch on his waist, trailing round to feel his muscular back that lay beneath the pristine shirt. The flick of a tongue asked for entry and you complied, deep kiss ensuing as two bodies connected.

Without warning, another mouth appeared at your neck, hands snaking across the dress, quickly moving upwards and feverishly squeezing your breasts. Eren was most definitely the more insatiable of them. Moaning into the embrace, you were caught between the two, held in place and unable to do anything but succumb to the sensations. Levi broke away and leant over your shoulder, the sound of the men's wet lips working together in your ear and you dropped your head against the white fabric, breathing deeply as pale hands kneaded your backside, pulling the cotton up to gain access to your skin.

Their kiss was delicious, intense and arousing and you felt a heat building below. Raising your head, you turned to watch the exchange, only to be included in it instantly, three mouths sharing pecks and licks along with light nibbles as sighs of contentment came from all of you. Someone undid the zip of your dress, it could have been either of them and it dropped to the floor, leaving you only in underwear and shoes. Slipping the flat pumps from your bare feet, you kicked them away. Each stroke and caress on your flesh was electric, the softer fondles of Levi combined with the harsh grabs of Eren. The latter of the men reached down between your legs, rubbing vigorously at your panties. Groaning, you closed your eyes, mouth parted as it was assaulted by a shower of kisses which you attempted to reciprocate.

"Levi...she's so...wet..." Speaking in gasps, Eren let the words out in between instances of warm lips that pressed onto his.

"Really? Mmm, ok...hmmm..." Swapping, Levi took up the massaging motions, languid and expertly timed. "Let's get these off." A grip pulled at your knickers and you wriggled your hips to help out, desperate to be rid of the damp cloth. He started up the same motions, fingers undulating incredibly against your clit.

"Oh fuck..." Throwing your head back on Eren's shoulder, you exposed your throat and the dark haired man took advantage, biting harshly along your collar bone and running his tongue over the places he had just marked. It was delectable pain and you called out as the brunette dealt with your bra, throwing the item across the room. He turned his attention to your other side, teasing at your skin as he pinched and rolled your nipples. The touch below ceased and Levi's stepped away, watching how you pressed your back into his companions chest. Looking over, you saw the smaller male unbutton his shirt, revealing surprising strength. You bit your bottom lip as he removed his trousers and shoes, eyes widening as you realised he wore no boxers, huge member released in seconds.

He beckoned and the hold on you disappeared. Almost floating over, the embrace restarted with Levi as noises of clothing reached your ears. You were spun in place, a gentle pale hand on your neck and arm across your stomach as you both gazed at Eren's naked form, his grin devilish and a voice purred into your hair.

"If you're a good girl and do as we say, I promise you it's going to be like nothing you've ever fucking had before." It already was, but you stayed quiet and opted for a singular nod. A hum of approval was given and you were led over to the sofa. Levi sat first and pulled you down onto his knees, hard erection prodding in as he wrapped his arms around you. Eren stalked towards the couple on the couch and held his cock in his hand, pumping it viciously as his teal eyes shone with lust. He tapped it at your lips and you opened wide, slightly concerned that it wasn't going to fit and also wondering if his seemingly usual brashness was going to continue. It did, fingers grabbing your locks and pushing in, making you gag.

"Eren, be nice."

"But Levi...ah yes, so fucking good..." Pounding now, he stared down with a monstrous hint in his orbs, juvenile man now but a faint memory.

"Don't fucking hurt her. You know what to do if you want to behave like a brat." Gasping for air, your mouth was emptied and the person you sat on shifted his head to the side to take the man's shaft in your place. His black hair was tangled into a strong grip as he was given the same treatment, however he took it better than you, no protest or sign of discomfort as he devoured the large member with ease. Hands stroked at your body as moans of satisfaction came from Levi, mixing with the primitive grunts from above. It was as if Eren had transformed into some kind of sexual beast, appetite switched from food to carnal desire.

"Ah shit..." As he pulled out, you saw strands of saliva trail between his tip and the other man's mouth, a smile shared and a nod. "Don't want this to end too soon, eh?" The taller male laughed and knelt down, shuffling towards you as his almost painful clutch dug into your inner thighs, opening your legs as Levi leant back into the cushion, taking you with him so you lay at a slight angle against his toned chest, porcelain fingers teasing your breasts. A tongue lapped at your wet entrance, fast and insistent and you cried out.

"Jesus...ahh god...fucking hell..." Eren increased his motions, growling as he practically ate you up, sinister glare staring into your (e/c) eyes that were wide with pleasure. "Stop...I'm..." It was all going to come crashing down around you already, tightness threatening to explode at any moment.

"That's the fucking idea, (F/N). Just enjoy yourself." Levi caught the erect buds on your chest between his knuckles as he clutched at the mounds of flesh, whispering in your ear. "Let him." There was no way of stopping it now, the vibrations from Eren's throat sending shockwaves inside of you whilst his mouth worked frantically, fingers undoubtedly bruising your legs.

"Oh fuck...yes, god yes..." Writhing against the man's face, you shouted a trail of indecipherable words as bright and sweet release took you over, body shaking as your orgasm sent you reeling. Panting, you let out whimpers of pleasure as the licks slowed. It was like he was cleaning a plate, leaving no morsel untouched, the light movements making you twitch as they explored the overly-sensitive area. "Fuck..." The single utterance was all you were capable of and you were picked up slightly, allowing Levi's erection to come to the front from between your legs.

"You're not done yet, Eren."

"I know. I'm still hungry." Face still wet from his recent actions, the brunette winked and virtually swallowed the other man's member, head bobbing as he used his talented tongue yet again, swirling it round and causing the person beneath you to clench his teeth and buck his hips, bouncing your form as you still came down from the high.

"That's it...ah yes Eren...suck it...mmm..." You decided to make a move. Levi's hands were still on you so to add to the moment, you grabbed hold of brown hair, forcing him down further. "Oh shit...god (F/N), you dirty fuck...that's fucking amazing. Make him take it even more...ahhh..." Slamming against the back of the male's throat he snarled, watching as you licked your bottom lip and smirked, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of power. "Enough...stop..."

Deep breaths were pulled in and you were graced with a laugh from the flustered guy on the floor. "Wasn't expecting that! Well played, (F/N). Is it time, Levi?"

"It is." Eren scrambled up to retrieve some items from his case, bouncing with glee. You smiled, glad that you had chosen to get involved just now. Any thoughts of this being wrong or debauched were absent, only distinct need and enjoyment coursed through you. Watching the brunette roll a condom in place, you saw him pass one to Levi too and realisation hit. Well, it would have been stupid to imagine this was going to go any other way, it made sense but your stomach stirred as nervous butterflies flew around. You were sat forwards again, the man behind you securing his own protection with a hiss and a small bottle was grabbed. Thank fuck for that.

"Relax." Easy for you to say, you thought. But then if they were a couple, it probably was. Hands gripped your hips as you were positioned correctly, following instructions to kneel on the sofa either side of Levi's legs, your thighs open wide now as he leant you back into his warmth again. "It's going to be fucking amazing (F/N)." Pressure was applied and you closed your eyes, allowing your muscles to let him in, an unfamiliar sensation you'd never experienced before. "Yea, that's right...all the way...shit..." Levi panted against your shoulder as he entered you fully. The way you were laid gave you little option to move, body at a backwards angle and you groaned loudly.

"Shit...feels so good..." It was incredible and you sighed, arms raised up to curl them round the back of Levi's neck, lying almost casually as Eren came closer.

"Perfect." He gazed over the waiting figure and placed his hands on the sturdy back of the couch, face close and a smile on his lips. Thrusting, he filled you also, both men inside. Eren rested slightly forwards on the seat, position almost like he was about to do a strange push-up and the men exchanged a glance.

"Fuck, god damn!" You couldn't help but yell as they started to pound into you in unison, pace already quick and deep, voices moaning with satisfied tones. Levi shifted his arms to circle your waist, holding tight for leverage. Moving, you clung onto Eren's back, the man's eyes still full of that wild emotion.

"Jesus (F/N)...fuck...come on..." The guy behind sped up, teeth clamping down on your shoulder with glorious force as he spoke and you squealed in delight.

"Oh yea...that's good...how does he feel (F/N)?"

"Eren...shit...fucking amazing..."

"I know...ahh yes..." Features that were covered in icing earlier now hung in your line of vision, lids closing half way in euphoria whilst he drove in deeply, sending waves of unbelievable joy through you. The men snarled and groaned with effort, putting everything they had into their physical exertion, intent on showing you their gratitude in such a hedonistic way. All of the teasing up until now was driving them crazy, bodies grinding in a blur of flesh and all you could do was take it, inch after inch ploughing in. Levi's lips ate at your neck, Eren's at your mouth, almost angry kisses stolen.

"God Levi...so close..."

"Keep going Eren...ah shit...give her a good fucking time...ohhh fuck it..."

"Fuck! Oh god yes...yes...please don't stop...ah...ah..." Blinding light pierced your eyes as two rapidly moving shafts sent you spiralling into the most indulgent climax of your life, screams of gleeful release coming out in time with their pumps, skin slapping against skin joining the sound.

"Yea (F/N)...mmm...Eren..." Levi looked up with pleading eyes and the younger man collapsed onto you, holding the other male's shoulders and gripping on painfully, just like he would want it. It worked, the manoeuvre breaking the guy underneath instantly. "Ah shit, god fucking dammit...!" Yelling, the pale figure started to thrust erratically and came with intense strength, your own orgasm still tracing through you. It was too much for the man on top, two entranced faces staring at him and he let himself go, moaning loudly in a roar of power as he reached his peak, harsh bucks of the hips slower but just as ruthless signalling the end. Eren arched his back and pushed in once more, hissing through his teeth.

The three of you lay together a moment, a pile of sweaty, exhausted bodies that were still connected. Lazy kisses were shared along with faint whines of appreciation and you dropped your head down as you mumbled. "Holy shitâ€¦oh my godâ€¦" Giggles came from the brown haired man and Levi spoke with smugness.

"So, you like it up the ass then (F/N)?" Nodding was all you could manage.

~~~~~~

You must have walked home that night, no recollection of the journey though as your mind had been preoccupied, clouded by images. Still wearing a slightly dopey smile, you saw your staff members going about their daily jobs, plating and serving patrons on the busy Wednesday afternoon. It had been indescribable, a night of true abandonment which would stay with you forever. Shaking your head, you decided to go out the front, people-watch and judge today's gathered humans. Brushing down your dress, you strode confidently through and began to sweep your gaze around the room. They all looked a bit pissed off and you quickly saw the reason why, heard it too.

Back in their previous seat, there was the pair who had caused you so much filthy pleasure. Eren moaned in childish glee, sucking the fork clean as it was withdrawn slowly from his mouth. A nod was given from Levi and you smirked, making your way over with determined steps, hips swaying as you slid round the tables. The brunette was on the older man's lap again, face pure and hypnotised. Flecks of the gold sat in the corners of his lips, gooey chocolate filling dripping down his chin. Such a mess. You noticed three cups and a pot, delicate hand gesturing for you to join.

"Don't mind if I do, thank you Levi."

"Most welcome, (F/N)." He poured the dark liquid and held his drink up. Reciprocating, you smelt the complicated aroma, breathing in the luscious scent before sipping. There were sounds of shock from around the café but you didn't care, the only people who existed right now were this trio sharing tea. Levi lifted the other cup to Eren's mouth and he gulped it down like it was a box of juice, totally oblivious as to how much money he had just drunk. It spilt down his face, mixing with the crumbs and cocoa. Nodding at a napkin, a voice purred. "Could you do the honours please, (F/N)? I seem to have my hands full." You smiled and wiped at the younger man's skin.

"Thanks (F/N)!" Eren grinned then turned, placing a wet kiss on Levi's cheek, eyes wide and expectant.

"Little shit. Ok, here you go." Another piece of cake was offered, the look of honest admiration on the pale man's face. It was heart warming.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you guys again. Presumed you'd be off on the next leg of your journey?" Hums of enjoyment coming from Eren, Levi shook his head.

"No. We decided to stay. Once you've tasted perfection, you never go back."


End file.
